Epidemic
by angelchica
Summary: When a supernatural, deadly epidemic is present in Los Angeles, it’s up to the gang to stop it. But what happens when Cordelia starts showing symptoms of the disease? Cordelia/Angel pairing! I also thought that maybe I would add a little Fred/Gunn pa


Title: Epidemic  
  
Author: Angelchica  
  
Email: Mistyblue622@hotmail.com  
  
Summary: When a supernatural, deadly epidemic is present in Los Angeles, it's up to the gang to stop it. But what happens when Cordelia starts showing symptoms of the disease? Cordelia/Angel pairing! I also thought that maybe I would add a little Fred/Gunn pairing!  
  
Spoiler: None! I don't ever spoil anything! I just write these from the top of my head!  
  
Disclaimer: Angel belongs to me! Well at least he did in my dreams! Anyways, the characters belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. But the demons mentioned are from my creation.  
  
Feedback: As always please R & R! Your reviews and the fact that you read my stories is what keeps me writing! Send me ideas that you would want me to write about. I would be happy to write stories on ideas that you give me. Just let me know! (mistyblue622@hotmail.com)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The gang just dropped down in front of Angel's car. They had been fighting a pack of vampires and had just killed them all.  
  
"Well, I think that was interesting," Wesley said.  
  
"Interesting? That was like lethal! They totally ruined my new Versace jacket," Cordelia whined.  
  
"Yeah well why don't you start complaining about how messed up they left your hair," Gunn said sarcastically.  
  
"Hey! At least I have hair," Cordelia. They could hear Fred from inside the car. The gang didn't want her to get involved with the whole slaying things, since she probably wasn't ready.  
  
"Gunn, doesn't have hair," Fred said laughing.  
  
"Well, thanks for defending me, Fred," Gunn said.  
  
"Guys, come on. Let's go home," Angel said.  
  
"Yeah, I think a good shower comes in handy right about now," Cordelia said. They all climbed into the car and sped away. After being on the road for a few minutes, they finally got to the Hyperion hotel.  
  
"So, did y'all have fun killin' all those things?" Fred said with a big smile.  
  
"Well, I hardly call killing vampires fun," Gunn said. He looked at Fred for a while. Something about her just killed him. Ever since they first met in the other dimension, he couldn't help to notice that she was attractive in her own little way.  
  
Fred saw that Gunn was looking at her and she couldn't help but to turn away. Cordelia saw this gesture.  
  
"You like him don't you?" Cordelia whispered to Fred as the men started to talk amongst themselves.  
  
"What? Me? No! I mean-"  
  
"Oh this is so cute! I think he likes you too," Cordelia said.  
  
"Really? You really think so?" Fred asked.  
  
"Yeah, I do and oh, I should mention that he is great at making those tacos that you love so much," Cordelia added.  
  
"Oh, I love tacos," Fred said, "But it's weird 'cause at first I thought I had a thing for Angel but then I decided to get over him 'cause well he's a vampire an' 'cause he likes you a whole lot more an' not me," Fred said.  
  
"Whoa! Hold on a sec there. What are you talking about?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"Well, it's true. Isn't it? I mean, I see how you guys are wit' each other. You both want each other but it's like none of you will e'er make the move," Fred said as she started to smile.   
  
It seemed like every time Fred talked she always has this big smile on her face and on the verge of laughing.  
  
Cordelia stood there motionless. This girl had hit the spot. How could she know so much about them that Cordelia didn't even know about.  
  
"I'm right aren't I?" Fred asked in a teasingly manner. Cordelia was about to say something when she saw Angel coming towards them.  
  
"Angel!" Cordelia said.  
  
"Hey are you guys in the mood for Chinese or Mexican?" Angel asked.  
  
"Tacos!" Fred yelled. Angel looked at Fred for a minute and than at Cordelia.  
  
"Well, I guess Mexican it is," Angel said as he looked over at Cordelia. He sensed the vision and grabbed her before she could fall down.   
  
Cordelia grabbed her head and endured the continuous pain these visions were giving her. She screamed from the pain. Eventually the vision gave way and she opened her eyes to see Angel looking at her.  
  
"Are you ok?" Angel asked.  
  
"There's a pack of demons out by downtown. Close to where we were right now. There's people there. The demon is black colored with purple eyes. He has claws that have some kind of liquid in them. I think it's a kind of poison," Cordelia said as Angel helped her up. Cordelia started walking towards the bathroom.  
  
"Cordelia, will you be alright?" Angel asked as he started following her.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine don't worry. I just need to splash some water on my face," Cordelia said as she went to the bathroom. Angel looked as Cordelia left.   
  
The visions weren't giving the physical manifestations they had given her the last time she had them. He remembered what Wolfram & Hart had done to her. He remembered the scars and burns on Cordelia from the last vision she had. But the pain from the visions were still there and Angel wished he could make them go away.  
  
"Angel. I found it," Wesley said as he interrupted Angel's thoughts.  
  
"Found what?" Angel asked.  
  
"The demon or should I say the Epidista demon," Wesley said.  
  
"Epidista demon? Who names these demons?" Gunn asked.  
  
"Well the demon stands for epidemics," Wesley said.  
  
"Epidemics? You mean diseases?" Fred asked.  
  
"Yes, according to this, the Epidista demon injects a poison from the claws into the person. Once the person is injected with that poison, it all goes down hill from there," Wesley said.  
  
"Downhill? You mean like when you roll down the hill really fast an' the wind's blowin' at your face an' everythin' is turnin' an' turnin' and your goin' down an' down until you can't go down anymore?" Fred asked with a big smile on her face.  
  
"Sure, something like that," Gunn said.  
  
"So how do we kill it?" Angel asked.  
  
"You mean them," Wesley said.  
  
"There's more than one?" Gunn asked.  
  
"They usually travel by groups. And killing one is hard enough. Once one is killed the rest of the clan finds out and hunts the people responsible for the death of one of their clan," Wesley said.  
  
"How do we kill them?" Angel repeated.  
  
"You have to chop off its claws so that he can't poison you," Wesley said.  
  
"That's it, just chop off the claws?" Gunn asked.  
  
"Well not necessarily. The poison travels through the whole body of the Epidista demon. That's it's source of energy. Once the poison is extracted from him you can just easily just shove a sword, knife, or whatever through it's head," Wesley said.  
  
Cordelia came out of the bathroom and walked towards the gang.  
  
"Did you find out about it?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm about to go kill them," Angel said as he headed towards the door.  
  
"I'm going with you," Cordelia said as she started following.  
  
"Yeah so are we," Gunn said.  
  
"No. I don't want you guys to come. I can handle this," Angel said.  
  
"No, Angel. I told you there was a pack of them in my vision," Cordelia said.  
  
"I don't want any of you getting hurt," Angel said and with that he left.  
  
"Well, that was nice of him to think of us," Fred said. Wesley went back to his books and continued to research the demon.  
  
"Hey, Fred, umm...since there's nothing else left here to do...you want me to go take you home?" Gunn asked.  
  
"Umm...sure...but you do remember I live upstairs right?" Fred asked with a big smile on her face. Gunn blushed but walked her up to her room anyway.  
  
"I'll drive you home in a minute," Gunn said.  
  
"Sure, thanks," Cordelia said. She waited for them to be out of sight.  
  
"Well since I can't go with you, then I might as well meet you there," Cordelia said as she grabbed Gunn's keys and left the hotel.  
  
* * *  
  
Angel got off of his car and walked towards the abandoned street. He held on to his sword fiercely. He looked around and didn't see anything. All the time he felt like he was being followed. He heard a noise from the nearby alley and went that way. He approached it and saw the demons. There were about seven or eight of them and in the midst were a group of young people.  
  
"Hey!" Angel yelled out.  
  
All the demons turned and looked at Angel.  
  
"You shouldn't be here," one of the demon's said.  
  
"I'm thinking I should," Angel said right as the demon's charged after him.   
  
The demon's were very powerful but Angel didn't let up. He fought them with all he had. He blocked their punches and kicks and they did the same. He was struggling. He managed to catch one off guard and sliced off his claws.   
  
The poison surged out of him. Angel stood there disgusted but saw that the demon was disoriented.   
  
"Guess, you don't have any more juice in you huh," Angel said and with that shoved his sword right through the demon's head.  
  
All the demons made a loud excruciating noise. Angel knew immediately that he was in trouble. All of the demons charged after him.  
  
"Great. Can't you guys just get over his death?" Angel asked as he got ready to match them. They charged towards him and Angel started to defend himself. He blocked their moves and the blocked theirs back. He managed to slice a couple of the demon's claws but the other demons would come in so that Angel couldn't finish killing them. eventually he killed five of the eight. He didn't know where one of the other demons had gone. Angel was wounded and he was having a harder time by now. He got cornered by two of them.  
  
"Well, did you think that you would get away that easily?" one of the demons asked.  
  
Right as the demon was about to plunge his claws into Angel, the demon fell down. Angel looked up and saw Cordelia standing there but then he saw that the demons were heading towards her.  
  
"Cordelia!" She turned around but saw that she was too late. The demon grabbed her by the neck. Angel got up and started running towards it but was stopped by the remaining two demons.  
  
Angel's game face came on and started to fight the two demons.  
  
"Aww, how cute. The chick comes to save the vampire," the demon said as he threw her across the alley and she hit the wall. She moaned from the pain. The young people that were at the mercy of the demons were still there but just sat there not doing anything.   
  
Angel finished off the other two demons and headed towards the one that had thrown Cordelia across the alley. He was furious. How could they have done that to his Cordelia. The demon didn't realize that Angel was right before him. Right when the demon was about to grab Cordelia, Angel sliced off his claws. The demon turned around and saw Angel.  
  
"Don't you ever mess with her again," Angel said as he shoved the sword through the demon's head.  
  
Angel went over to where Cordelia was.   
  
"Cordy?" he called out. He saw that she was awake but struggling to get up.  
  
"The kids, they got slashed by the demon's claws," Cordelia said.  
  
Angel looked over where the kids were but saw that they had all gone. He helped Cordelia up as she moaned.  
  
"Gosh! What is it with demons and throwing them up against the wall," Cordelia said as she held on to Angel.  
  
"Is your back hurt?" Angel asked.  
  
"Yeah just a little bit. Thanks for saving my life," Cordelia said as they started walking towards the car.  
  
"Yeah well you would have done the same, oh wait you did," Angel said.  
  
"Yeah well, Gunn isn't the only one that needs saving," Cordelia said as she remembered the day that she appointed herself Gunn's savior.  
  
"Thanks," Angel said to Cordelia as they got to his car.  
  
"Anytime," Cordelia said as Angel helped her get into his car.  
  
"There, are you ok?" Angel asked.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine but you look pretty beat yourself," Cordelia said as she pointed to Angel's shirt that had blood stains.  
  
"I'll be fine," Angel said as they sped away.  
  
* * *  
  
Angel and Cordelia entered the hotel.   
  
"Oh my gosh! Are you guys alright?" Fred asked.  
  
"We'll live," Cordelia said as Angel helped sit her on the couch.  
  
"Did you guys defeat the Epidista demons?" Wesley asked.  
  
"Some. I think there are more," Angel said as he went over to the bathroom to get some bandages.  
  
"We were too late though. Most of the kids had already gotten slashed," Cordelia said.  
  
"That can't be good," Wesley said.  
  
"Why not?" Fred asked.  
  
"Well, probably because any kind of demon that gets you infected with some kind of poison isn't a good thing," Gunn said.  
  
"Oh, I see," Fred said.  
  
"What does the poison do?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"I'm not quite sure yet. I haven't finished deciphering the book. I guess I should get to that," Wesley said.  
  
"That sounds reasonable," Gunn said.  
  
It took about a few hours before Wesley finally yelled out:  
  
"I got it!" he yelled.  
  
Fred jumped at his scream.  
  
"Got what? Tacos?" Fred asked. Gunn couldn't help but smiling at her comment. She was so innocent but yet such an easy target.  
  
"No. I got it. I finished deciphering," Wesley said.  
  
"Ok, genius, this is where you tell us what you got," Cordelia said.  
  
"It's not good," Wesley said.  
  
"Well we can already gather that," Angel said.  
  
"If another demon gets in contact with this poison it can make it more powerful," Wesley said.  
  
"What about us?" Gunn asked.  
  
"Well, I'm not done with that part yet. All I can gather so far is that humans get really sick. They experience the symptoms like fever, shivers, sweating profusely," Wesley said.  
  
"So is it like some kind of disease?" Fred asked.  
  
"Yes. I'm sure it has it's catch. I'm not done yet," Wesley said.  
  
"Is there a cure?" Cordelia asked as she went over to the counter where the rest of them were.  
  
"I'm not sure. There might be a vaccine that can control it," Wesley said.  
  
"This is just old fashioned. You think a demon would just be out to kill-" Cordelia was interrupted by her own screams as the start of another vision was coming. Angel caught her in his arms.  
  
Cordelia struggled with the vision but this one seemed painful. Finally the vision ceased. Cordelia opened up her eyes.  
  
Angel looked at Cordelia who was crying. He held her closely.  
  
"It's ok," Angel said as he caressed Cordelia's hair.  
  
"It's awful. There are so many people...kids, in the hospital. It's the Epidista disease thing. So many are sick. They need our help," Cordelia said.  
  
"But how can we help?" Angel asked as he helped Cordelia up.  
  
"We can volunteer or something. I saw doctors giving vaccines. I'm sure they won't mind extra help," Cordelia said.  
  
"Fine, let's go. You guys stay here and try to find out everything you can about the demons," Angel said as he and Cordelia left the Hyperion.  
  
* * *  
  
Angel and Cordelia entered the hospital and were overwhelmed with all the chaos. There were so many patients that there wasn't enough beds for them. There were patients lying on the floors, the receptionists counter, the floor, anywhere there was room. A nurse came up to them.  
  
"Are you infected?" she asked.  
  
"No, we want to know how we can help," Cordelia asked.  
  
"Oh thank God! Right this way," the nurse said.  
  
She lead them to a room filled with needles and tubes and all that good stuff.  
  
"Are any of you squeamish about giving shots?" the nurse asked.  
  
"I don't think so. I hope," Cordelia said.  
  
"Good," the nurse said as she explained to them what they should do.  
  
"How do we know who to give a shot to and who not to?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"Well, we're making marks on their forehead. Do you guys have any pens with you?" the nurse asked.  
  
"No," Angel said.  
  
"Wait..." Cordelia said as she fumbled through her purse, "Will this work?" she asked as she pulled out her lipstick. The nurse nodded and handed them the vaccines.  
  
Cordelia and Angel walked out of the room. They headed towards people. Cordelia saw a nearby child lying on the floor shivering.  
  
Angel turned to look at Cordelia. He saw how she took off her coat and put it on the ground and helped a nearby sick child into it. Angel smiled and went over to a young man that was next to Cordelia and started to get the vaccine ready.  
  
Cordelia placed her palm on the child's forehead.  
  
"Oh my gosh! You're so hot. Here this will make you feel better," Cordelia said as she got the vaccine ready.  
  
She noticed that the child started to get scared.  
  
"Oh, don't be scared. This is going to make it all go away," Cordelia said.  
  
"Am I going to die?" the little girl asked.  
  
"Of course not. You are way to cute. There's no way," Cordelia said. The girl smiled and then coughed.  
  
"Now just turn and look the other way. That way you won't know when it goes through," Cordelia said. The little girl obeyed. Cordelia neared the needle to the girl's skin. Angel saw that she hesitated.  
  
"You know what? I think I'm going to take my own advice," Cordelia said as she again put the needle near the skin and turned away as she drove it into the little girl's skin.  
  
Angel laughed at Cordelia's method. She had a funny way of getting things done in her way but at least she got it done.  
  
Cordelia took the needle out of the child.  
  
"There, see! It didn't even hurt did it?" Cordelia asked.  
  
The little girl smiled and motioned for Cordelia to bend down. Cordelia did so and the little girl kissed Cordelia on the cheek.  
  
"Thanks. I have to make this little mark on your forehead that way they know that you got the shot ok? I have to go now though. I have to go help some other people ok. But don't worry. You're going to be fine now," Cordelia said as she got up and started to walk away. A tear strode down her face and Angel saw it. He finished giving the shot to the young man and followed Cordelia  
  
"Are you ok?" Angel asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm just a bit overwhelmed," Cordelia said.  
  
"You're doing great," Angel said.  
  
"Thanks, but I really don't think I can continue giving all those shots," Cordelia said.  
  
"I'll take care of that. You're much better at getting them comfortable than I am," Angel said. Cordelia smiled but then they saw a girl nearby hyperventilating and they ran to her.  
  
They sat next to her and Angel started getting the vaccine ready.  
  
"Calm down, you're going to be ok," Cordelia said to the girl as Angel administered the vaccine. They had been there for hours and they were tired.  
  
"Are you ok? You look a bit tired," Angel said.  
  
"Yeah, it's just that I never thought I would have to see all of this," Cordelia said as they started towards the door but then the nurse stopped them.  
  
"Wait! Wait!" she yelled out.  
  
"What's wrong?" Angel asked.  
  
"It's not working! They are still dying! The vaccine isn't strong enough," the nurse said but then fell down the floor but was caught by Angel.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"She's dead," Angel said. Cordelia looked at Angel in horror.  
  
"But how? She didn't get the poison in her," Cordelia said.  
  
"I don't know," Angel said, "Come on, let's go. We can't do anything anymore."  
  
They started walking again but then Cordelia caught a glimpse of her coat. She looked over and saw the little girl staring at her.  
  
"Wait up! I need to say goodbye to my friend over there," Cordelia said as she started walking towards the little girl. Angel followed.  
  
"Hey! I just came to say goodbye and that I hope you feel better," Cordelia said. The girl didn't respond.  
  
Cordelia got closer to the little girl and then started to cry. Angel held her tight.  
  
"She's dead! She's dead!" Cordelia cried as tears streamed down her face.  
  
"It's ok. Shh! Let's go home," Angel said as he helped Cordelia out of the hospital.  
  
* * *  
  
Angel and Cordelia were in the car riding back to Cordelia's apartment. Angel turned to Cordelia and saw that she was still crying. He felt bad for her but he also didn't like seeing her like that. He knew that the girl's death had affected Cordelia. Angel looked back at Cordelia and saw that she looked even more pale than earlier.  
  
"Are you ok? You look a bit pale," Angel said as he broke the silence.  
  
"I'm fine," Cordelia said not even looking up. They finally got to Cordelia's apartment and she got out of the car and started walking up towards the gate but was stopped by Angel.  
  
"I'm worried about you. I think all this has really affected you," Angel said.  
  
"I'll be fine, I guess. I just need a good night's sleep. All this has just really got me tired," Cordelia said.  
  
"Well if you need me for anything just let me know. I don't care what time it is or whatever. You call me the minute you need me," Angel said.  
  
"Thanks. I will," Cordelia said. Cordelia waited to see Angel speed away. Cordelia smiled and unlocked the gate that led to her apartment.  
  
* * *  
  
Angel parked the car in front of the Hyperion hotel. He opened the door and saw Wesley standing there.  
  
"Hey," Angel said as he went over to the couch.  
  
"Don't get comfortable just yet," Wesley said just as Fred walked in.  
  
"Angel, you're back. Wesley's got some news about that demon thing," Fred said.  
  
"Where's Cordelia?" Wesley asked.  
  
"I dropped her off at her apartment. Why? Is something wrong?" Angel asked with a concerned look on his face.  
  
"I found out that the poison or epidemic that's going on is contagious," Wesley said.  
  
Angel looked at Wesley.  
  
"But how?" Angel asked.  
  
"I'm really not sure. The books said something about it giving off some kind of ora or something. I don't really understand but the point is that it is contagious and I fear for Cordy's health. When you dropped her off, how was she?" Wesley asked.  
  
Angel just stared at Wesley and started to walk towards the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Fred asked.  
  
"I have to go get Cordy. When I come back I hope you have a cure," Angel said as he slammed the door and walked towards his car.  
  
* * *  
  
Cordy opened the door to her apartment but struggled.   
  
"Dennis! I'm not in the mood for these games again! I really don't feel that good and all I want to do is sleep!" Cordelia yelled and pushed on the door until she got it open. Cordelia went over to turn on the lamp but was grabbed by behind her neck. She screamed.  
  
"Did you think you were going to get away from me?" the voice asked.  
  
She was turned around and she was face to face with the Epidista demon.  
  
"Dennis!" Cordelia yelled out.  
  
Cordelia saw that the demon was fighting back Dennis.  
  
"That ghost is no match for me and he knows it too!" the demon shouted. Cordelia tried to break free of the demon's strong grip but it was no use. It was much too strong for her.  
  
"Let go of me!" Cordelia tried to yell.  
  
"Nobody kills my clan and gets away with it," the demon said. He took out one of his hands and out came out his sharp claws. Cordelia heard someone knocking on the door.  
  
"Help me!" Cordelia yelled but it was too late. The demon slashed Cordelia across the stomach. Angel busted through the door and the demon threw Cordelia across the room and she hit the lamp and lay unconscious.  
  
"Well, how does it feel when one of your own gets killed?" the demon asked Angel.  
  
"She's not dead yet," Angel said as he started to fight the demon. They went on and on matching each others punches and kicks. The demon punched Angel which caught him off guard. The demon picked Angel up by his neck.  
  
"Maybe I should ask how does it feel to be at the mercy of my hands," the demon said.  
  
"Maybe you should ask me that when I'm actually in your mercy," Angel said as he whipped out a kick which sent the demon flying. The Epidista demon shook his head and headed for angel. His claws had come out of his hands. Angel studied them, making sure that he didn't get hurt.  
  
The demon lunged at him but missed. He tried again and slashed Angel across the chest. The demon started laughing.  
  
"Well, I guess you are in mercy now," the demon said but then his smile faded when it saw Angel smile and then start laughing.  
  
"I'll never be in your mercy," Angel said as he continued to laugh.  
  
"But you're infected now," the demon said.  
  
"Wanna bet," Angel said as his game face came on. The demon looked shocked.  
  
"You're, you're-"  
  
"A vampire," Angel said as he lunged towards the demon. They fought a while but then Angel knocked the demon out unconscious. Angel's face returned to normal and he took out the sword that he hid beneath his long leather jacket. He looked at the demon and then shoved the sword right into the demon's head.  
  
He turned around and ran over to Cordelia. He turned her around and saw that her shirt was bleeding. He lifted it up just enough to see that her stomach was slashed.  
  
"Cordy? Cordelia?" Angel called out but got no answer. He picked her up and carried her out of the apartment and headed towards his car. He looked at Cordelia and noticed that she was shivering but saw that at the same time she was sweating. He knew that he didn't have much time. She was beginning to feel the first symptoms.  
  
* * *  
  
Angel busted the hotel's door open and started to go up the stairs. The rest of the gang was downstairs.  
  
"Angel what happened?" Wesley asked.  
  
"Cordelia's got it," Angel said as he finished climbing the stairs and put her in one of the rooms. He hurried back downstairs.  
  
"Did you find a cure?" Angel asked Wesley.  
  
"I'm almost there. I just need to decipher a few more-"  
  
"We don't have much time, Wesley. Cordelia was already sick before the demon infected her," Angel said.  
  
Fred looked up and saw that Angel was bleeding by the chest.  
  
"You're bleeding! Did he slash you? You're sick, aren't ya?" Fred asked.  
  
"Technically, he can't since he's like a vampire and stuff. This kind of stuff doesn't hurt him," Gunn said.  
  
"I need you guys to leave. This is contagious and I don't want you guys to get it," Angel said.  
  
"But we can't. We need to find a way to help Cordelia," Fred said.  
  
"Angel's right," Gunn started to say to Fred. He looked her right into the eyes, "Come on, I'll take you home. I don't want you to get sick," Gunn said in a tone that made Fred's heart melt. Nobody had ever cared for her and all she knew was that she liked the feeling. Fred smiled and Gunn led the way.  
  
"I'm going to take my books and call you as soon as I have the answer," Wesley said.  
  
"Hurry," Angel said as Wesley gathered his books and left the hotel. Angel ran back up the stairs. He went over to the bathroom and got a bowl and filled it up with water, grabbed a small towel and went over to where Cordelia was at. He sat next to Cordelia and put his hand on her forehead. She was burning up now but she was shivering like crazy. He went over to the closet and pulled out an extra cover and put it on Cordelia. He grabbed the towel and wet it. He placed it on Cordelia's forehead.  
  
Angel looked at the clock. It was 9:30. Cordelia started to toss her head everywhere. She started to talk in her sleep.  
  
"Angel," Cordelia called out with her eyes still closed.  
  
"I'm right here," Angel said.  
  
"Angel, where are you? Why are you so far away?" Cordelia whispered out. Angel looked back at the clock.  
  
"Come on Wesley," Angel said aloud.  
  
An hour passed and Wesley still hadn't called. Cordelia was getting worse and Angel felt helpless. Then he heard the phone ring. Angel got up and ran to the phone.  
  
"Wesley?" Angel asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's me," Wesley said.  
  
"Well?" Angel asked.  
  
"It talks about a potion in the book. That's the only way," Wesley said.  
  
"What do we need?" Angel asked.  
  
"Don't worry about it. That's why I took so long in getting back at you. I gathered all the ingredients and mixed them up myself. I'm pulling up in front right of the hotel right now," Wesley said.  
  
Angel hung up the phone and went downstairs and opened the door. Wesley made his way towards Angel.  
  
"Here," Wesley said as he handed it to him.  
  
"Thanks," Angel said.  
  
"Wait, there's one more ingredient you need and only you have," Wesley said.  
  
"What's that?" Angel asked.  
  
"Your blood. The person who truly loves and is loved by the victim is to mix his blood into the potion," Wesley said. Angel looked at Wesley.  
  
"But I-"   
  
"We don't have much time, Angel. I know you love her. And I know she loves you. Don't waste any more time. Cordelia needs you," Wesley said.  
  
"What do I do?" Angel asked.  
  
"Pour it over her wound. It should work from there. Some kind of green liquid should come out. That's the poison. It might sting her so be careful. This should work. Call me as soon as you can," Wesley said. He turned around and walked back to the car.   
  
Angel closed the door and headed towards the kitchen and got a knife and slashed his palm and headed back upstairs. He went into the room. Cordelia was calling his name.  
  
"Angel, Angel," she called out.  
  
"I'm right here," Angel said as he neared her.  
  
"Why did you leave me?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"I'm sorry but Wesley brought something that's going to cure you. You're going to be alright," Angel said.  
  
"Why is your hand bleeding?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I have to pour this over your wound. Wesley said it might sting," Angel said. Cordelia lifted her shirt up a bit to reveal her wound.  
  
"Pour away," Cordelia said as she started to dose off.  
  
"Come on Cordy, stay with me," Angel said. He sat right by her and poured the potion on her wound. He heard her whimpering and thought that it was probably the stinging. Then she started to scream and Angel realized that the green liquid was oozing out.  
  
"Hang on, Cordelia. It's almost over," Angel said as he held on to her hand. Then the oozing stopped and so did her screaming.  
  
He looked at her and wondered if she was unconscious or in a sleep.  
  
"Cordelia?" he called out. Almost as in response she opened her eyes.  
  
"Angel?" Cordelia called out.  
  
Angel looked at Cordelia. He placed his hand on her forehead.  
  
"You still have a fever," Angel said with a puzzled look. He got up and went to the phone and dialed Wesley's number.  
  
"Wesley, I don't think it worked. She still has a fever," Angel asked.  
  
"Did the green liquid come out?" Wesley asked.  
  
"Yeah," Angel said.  
  
"Then she's ok. It's a regular fever. Just like anyone would get if they were sick," Wesley said.  
  
"So she's going to be ok?" Angel asked.  
  
"Yeah, she's fine now," Wesley said. Angel hung up the phone and went over to the bathroom and refilled the bowl with water and grabbed the towel. He went back to Cordelia's room and saw her looking back up at him.  
  
"It's over. You're going to be fine now," Angel said.  
  
"Well I feel better now except that my head feels kind of heavy," Cordelia said.  
  
"Yeah. You just have a fever," Angel said as he put the bowl on the table and dipped the towel in the water. He took it out and placed it on Cordelia's forehead.  
  
"Yeah, but it looks like I have a good nurse," Cordelia said with a smile. Angel looked at Cordelia. He was happy that now she looked better. It hurt him seeing her so sick.  
  
"Angel," Cordelia called.  
  
"Yeah," Angel said.  
  
"Thanks for everything. I don't know what I would do without you," Cordelia said.  
  
"You don't have to thank me for anything. You are really important to me and I told you that before. I don't like seeing you hurt or in pain. I don't know what I would do without you either," Angel said.  
  
Cordelia looked at Angel. She felt her heart melt. She always loved it when she could at least hear Angel's voice. But she loved it even more when he said those things to her. It made her feel so special.  
  
"Angel, I don't know what to say," Cordelia said.  
  
"Just don't say anything. You've had a hard day. Just sleep," Angel said.  
  
"Will you be here?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"Yeah, here and everywhere with you," Angel said.  
  



End file.
